kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kategoria:Vdekje 1938
- | prejardhja = Los Angeles, California, USA | instrumenti = | zhanri = Thrash metal Speed metal Heavy metal Hard rock | anëtarët e tanishme = James Hetfield Lars Ulrich Kirk Hammett Robert Trujillo | ish-anëtarët = Jason Newsted Cliff Burton (i vdekur) Dave Mustaine Ron McGovney | label = Megaforce Elektra Warner Bros. Music For Nations Vertigo Universal Phonogram Mercury Sony | webfaqja = http://www.metallica.com }} Metallica është një grup heavy / thrash metal amerikan, i formuar më 28 Tetor 1981.title= Metallica.com - Ata kanë arritur të bëhen një prej grupeve më të suksesshme muzikore komercialisht të dekadave të fundit, me më shumë se 90 milion albume të shitura në mbarë botën,bbc.co.uk - Biografia e artistëve - title= Metallica.com - përfshirë këtu edhe 57 milion albumet e shitura në SHBA.title= RIAA Total Shitje - title= "So What! The Good, The Mad, and The Ugly" - Metallica poashtu llogaritet si një prej grupeve thrash metal të "katërshes së madhe", bashkë me Megadeth, Slayer dhe Anthrax. Historia e grupit Fillimi MetallicA u formua në Los Angeles, California, në Tetor 1981 nga gitaristi dhe vokalisti James Hetfield dhe timpanisti Lars Ulrich, ... Muzika e grupit është inspiruar nga grupet si Black Sabbath, Motörhead, Diamond Head, Saxon, Thin Lizzy, Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, Mercyful Fate, dhe nga metal grupet e tjera britaneze. ... Në fillim të vitit 1982, ... Në Mars dhe Prill 1982, ... Depërtimi drejt suksesit Kur Ride The Lightning ... Albumet Load, ReLoad, Garage Inc., S&M Polemika me Napster-in Në vitin 2000, Metallica ... Largimi i Newsted-it, Albumi St. Anger Ngjarjet e fundit, album i nëntë Anëtarët Anëtarët e përkohshëm gjatë koncerteve *"Damien Philips" (Jeff Warner) - Second guitarist for one gig in 1982 when James only sang due to breaking a bone while riding a skateboard. * John Marshall (Kirk Hammett's guitar technician, who also played for Metal Church) - Second guitarist for gigs whilst James was recovering from injuries (1986, broken wrist from skateboarding accident; 1992 burns from pyrotechnics suffered at Montreal's Olympic Stadium) when James only sang. *James injured his back while water-skiing prior to a show on July 7, 2000 at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta. Korn, Kid Rock and System of a Down helped out. *Temporary drummers (when Lars Ulrich was unable to perform at the Download Festival on June 6, 2004): Dave Lombardo of Slayer, Joey Jordison of Slipknot, and Flemming Larsen (Ulrich's drum technician). Diskografia Shpërblimet dhe vlerësimet Metallica ka fitu shtatë shpërblime Grammy Awards: *1990: Best Metal Performance - "One" *1991: Best Metal Performance"Stone Cold Crazy" *1992: Best Metal Performance With Vocal - Metallica *1999: Best Metal Performance - "Better Than You" *2000: Best Hard Rock Performance - "Whiskey in the Jar" *2001: Best Rock Instrumental Performance - "The Call of Ktulu" with Michael Kamen and the San Francisco Symphony *2004: Best Metal Performance - "St. Anger" MTV Video Music Awards: *1992: Best Metal Video - "Enter Sandman" *1996: Best Metal Video - "Until it Sleeps" American Music Awards: *1996: Favorite Artist: Heavy Metal/Hard Rock: Metallica - Load *1996: Favorite Metal/Hard Rock Song - "Until it Sleeps" Bammies: *1997: Outstanding Drummer: Lars Ulrich *1997: Outstanding Hard Rock Album: ReLoad Billboard Music Awards: *1997: Billboard Rock and Roll Artist of the Year: Metallica (RIAA Diamond Award) *1999: Catalog Artist of the Year: Metallica *1999: Catalog Album of the Year: Metallica (The Black Album) Governor's Award: *2004: Governor's Award - Metallica Kerrang! awards: *2003: Hall of FameMetallica, hyrja - Referencat Lidhje të jashtëme *Metallica.com - Amëza Zyrtare - *MetClub.com - Klubi Zyrtar i Fansave - *LiveMetallica.com - Shitorja Zyrtare - *Metallica n AOL Musive - Category:Grupe muzike amerikane Category:Grupe të viteve 1980 Category:Grupe të viteve 1990 Category:Grupe të viteve 2000 Category:Grupe muzike thrash metal Category:Grupe muzike speed metal Category:Grupe muzike heavy metal Category:Grupe muzike hard rock als:Metallica an:Metallica ar:ميتاليكا bar:Metallica bg:Metallica bs:Metallica ca:Metallica cs:Metallica da:Metallica de:Metallica el:Metallica en:Metallica eo:Metallica es:Metallica et:Metallica eu:Metallica fa:متالیکا fi:Metallica fr:Metallica ga:Metallica gl:Metallica he:מטאליקה hr:Metallica hu:Metallica id:Metallica is:Metallica it:Metallica ja:メタリカ ka:მეტალიკა ko:메탈리카 ku:Metallica la:Metallica lb:Metallica li:Metallica lt:Metallica lv:Metallica mk:Metallica nah:Metallica nds:Metallica nl:Metallica nn:Metallica no:Metallica pl:Metallica pt:Metallica ro:Metallica ru:Metallica scn:Metàllica sh:Metallica simple:Metallica sk:Metallica sl:Metallica sr:Металика sv:Metallica szl:Metallica th:เมทัลลิก้า tl:Metallica tr:Metallica uk:Metallica uz:Metallica vi:Metallica vls:Metallica zh:金属乐队